Secrecy
by darkpetals15
Summary: When Sakura has to go to Konoha Leaf Academy, an all boys school, after her parents passed away, she is forced into a lot of awkward situations, and is pulled by her heart strings. Read along as she goes through school with a secret like no other. - SakuMulti -
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**This is my first story, so please go easy on me. Plz enjoy, and support me throughout the story. I enjoy a little support here and there. Enjoy. ^*^) Oh, this story also has a lot of OC's along with the usual Naruto characters - excluding some of the female characters of course - so I hope that that won't be a minus for you guys. ^^ But plz enjoy the story, and don't forget to review. ALSO, this story, as you guys probably already figured out by now, is an AU story. Now, I'm done. Lol.**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

**Secrecy**

**CHAPTER 1 -** _Prologue_

"Tsunade, do you think it's possible that I don't have to dress completely like a guy? I don't really see the point in adding contacts along with covering up myself like I'm about to secretly assassinate the ambassador," Sakura mumbled as she neatly set the last of her clothing into the black suitcase that was perched upon her old toy chest.

Tsunade smiled a bit, then let her hands fall to her waist coming from their folded position across her chest. "Oh, trust me, all of it's necessary. If one of them even finds something indifferent about you, or gets suspicious in any kind of way, then it's a wrap for me. The only jobs that I'm going to be allowed to get are probably only as a janitor for that old antique store down the street," Tsunade replied. Sakura smiled, and shook her head at her auntie's odd concerns.

"If you think it'll help then I'll go with it, I guess," Sakura said, then zipped up her suitcase, and turned back around to face her guardian. Tsunade walked over, and pulled her niece into a tight embrace.

"I know you may hate me in only a small way, but you need to understand Sakura, that I only want what's best for you. You're a 15 year old girl, if I had sent you to some other school far away from me, then you would've had to stay in some ratty apartment nearby the school. I want to keep an eye on you at all times, or really whenever I'm able to. I promise you, I'm not going anywhere. Chi and Ryu were the only two people that I had kept in close contact with. It hurts me too to keep reminding myself that those two aren't here anymore. But you wanna know something?" She stepped back just a tad, and rested a hand against the pinkette's damp cheek. "I remember one small detail about their passing."

"What's that?" Sakura asked her, as a tear disappeared under the blond's hand. Tsunade smiled.

"That they loved you and I very much."

Sakura smiled, and hugged her once more. Tsunade pulled back almost immediately. Sakura, at first, gave her a confused look, then nodded in understanding. The blond stepped back, and slapped her niece's back, intending to possibly leave a bruise on her back. Sakura had to resort to grasping on the bed post at the end of her bed to keep upright. Tsunade let out a crystal laugh, then turned around to head for the door.

"Love you, Tsunade," Sakura said, almost jokingly. Without turning back around, she waved it off, and left out of the room, back to wherever she had came from.

Sakura chuckled under her breath, then looked around her old room, taking mental pictures of it's, now, empty contents. She had been in that room for about ten good years, and yet she felt like it was longer than that. There was no doubt in her mind that she was going to miss her old room, or her old life. She knew that being a boy was going to change everything. It was going to be awkward in some ways, but she knew that she would have to get use to it. She was going to be one for quite some time anyway.

She picked up her suitcase, started for the door, turned the light switch off, looked around the room one last time, and left out of the room, leaving a piece of her sanity behind.

* * *

After all of her belongings were put into the trunk of the sleek black limo, one of the butler's had opened one side of the car door, and stood by it patiently as their masters said their last bit of goodbyes even though one of them knew that they would be seeing the other quite often.

Tsunade kissed the top of her head, and smiled. "I'll be at the school on Monday so are you able to survive until then?" She asked the pinkette with a slight hint of humor.

Sakura nodded. "Of course. I'll be fine," She looked down at her attire, and smiled. "I'll definitely be fine."

Tsunade chuckled. "Alright. Well when you get there, at the front gate, there will be someone to help you with getting settled in, so don't worry about having to settle in by yourself all confused. I was like that when I had went to my first academy. But anyway, off topic here. Please do well. I trust that you will keep the fact that you're a girl a secret, eh?"

Sakura nodded again. "Yep. I will do my very best even though it's gonna be a weird experience."

Tsunade chuckled, and patted her head. "Don't worry. It's only for three years. I'm sure you'll survive. Oh, there's also something you should know before you go. You'll have a roommate, but I don't exactly know who so...expect the unexpected."

"Haven't I already done that?" Gestured to her attire, and the way she looked. Tsunade smiled.

"You're right. Well you better get going. Don't keep the guys waiting."

Sakura chuckled, then got into the limo, and waved before the door was shut closed, and the limo had drove off. She was going to miss her home, and her life as a girl. Things were going to be rocky up ahead, but she was a strong girl, or boy. She knew how to deal with complicated situations since she was always put into one. But if going to school with all guys meant that she could stay close to her only family member left, then she would do it. She loved her with all of her heart, and she knew that Tsunade knew as well.

Sakura sighed, and looked out the window as many buildings and trees flew by the window.

"Konoha Leaf Academy, here I come."

* * *

**How was it? Bad? Good? Thumbs up? Plz let me know by either reviewing, following, or favoriting. The next chapter will be coming soon! Here's a little preview for you! :)**

* * *

~ **Preview of the Next Chapter** ~

_Sakura's eye twitched when she saw her roommate come out of the bathroom with nothing covering up his...well from the waist down. Maybe being at a school that she was in wasn't such a good idea._

* * *

_"That's my underwear, you know!" Sakura said to her roommate as she scrambled to get off of her bed towards the bathroom._

_"What, these? You've got to be kidding me. Why the hell are they pink?" He asked her, with a small smirk._

_Inside she was sweating bullets. She had to say something, anything really. So she winged it._

_"Um, well, my older sister picked them out without me knowing. I guess, as a prank, she put them in my suitcase, hehe," Sakura replied, nervously._

_He gave her a strange look, but brushed it off as nothing, and handed back her underwear. _

_"Whatever. Don't leave that kind of stuff around like that. It's...disturbing," He said, then grabbed his coat, and left out of their dorm._

_Sakura let out a breath of relief._

_"At least he didn't find my matching bra," She mumbled to herself._

* * *

**Well that was it. Hopefully you guys will be interested in seeing the next chapter, because it'll be out really soon. I will do my best to make the chapters a little longer, so I hope that have me some extra points. ;) Oh, and if you guys are wondering, there will definitely be some SASUSAKU, NARUSAKU, SHIKASAKU, NEJISAKU, and many more moments.**

**Ja until next time!**

**DARKPETALS ~**


	2. Chapter 2 - Shun Kichirou

**Wow! I appreciate all of the support that I've gotten! It's really encouraging to know that people are actually interested in my story. ARIGATOU! Oh, in this chapter, someone is introduced, but unfortunately, it's not a Naruto character. But I promise that in the next chapter, Naruto will definitely show up. This chapter just sort of focuses on a bit more about her, and when she arrives at the academy. So bare with me until the next chapter, kay? ^^ Oh, I was meaning on grasping onto one of the reviews that I received regarding about the rating along with Sakura's age. I don't plan on adding any sexual content until her second year. The first year for her will just be a little flirting here and there, and some perverted moments. I just wanted to clear that up before it got a little messy. ^~^**

**Oh, since I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter, I shall say it now. - I'm such a gank -**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own the plot (sadly).**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

**Secrecy**

**CHAPTER 2: Shun Kichirou; definition - an ass**

As she continued to look out the window, she couldn't stop herself from thinking about the moment when her aunt had came into her room not only two days ago to tell her that she was going to an all boys school, and that she had to dress up as one in order to go. At first, Sakura was extremely against the idea of going, but after Tsunade had explained to her why she had wanted her to go, Sakura had let her defenses down just a tad. If she didn't go, how was she going to stay close by her only family member left? Her parents were gone, and the only one she could still depend on was her aunt, Tsunade, a woman with many surprises.

Sakura was different from all of the other girls. That was kind of one of the reasons why she didn't have many friends at her old school. She was a bookworm, and a temperamental person. Many of the kids tried to keep their distance from her whenever they could, but some unfortunate victims had caught her wrath, and swore to themselves that they would never mess with her again. So that's basically how it went for the rest of the year. The pinkette went about her business, and so did everyone else.

She never really had a boyfriend. In fact, as much as she read, she pertained to say that that word wasn't in her vocabulary. It was unfamiliar to her, and she kept it that way. But even if she were to have _tried_ to catch one of the guy's attention, she knew that she would only embarrass herself. She had no particular physique. She wasn't slender, nor was she petite. She had a flat chest, and was short. It really made her seem like a guy, but the only thing that saved her from being picked on about her physique was her hair. It was pink, and long. That was practically the only thing that signified her as a girl. But it wasn't like she cared for that matter. In fact, she wanted to cut all of her hair off just so she didn't have to deal with it every day, but Tsunade made it very clear about that ordeal, so Sakura just threw that thought away just as quick as it came.

When the car had stopped in front of the school, beside the expensive looking water fountain, Sakura would be lying if she had said that they school looked like crap. It was amazing. The school looked to be about five stories high! That thought alone made her heart race. She just knew that she was going to get lost. Even though she had a roommate to show her around, she knew that after that small little tour around, that she was still going to get lost. There was no way fighting it. The school was huge, and if you added her to the mix, then all you'd get is a frustrated Sakura.

She hesitantly heaved herself out of the backseat, and took a deep breath. The sweet intoxication of lilies and roses filled her nostrils as she accepted her surroundings. To her view, it looked alright. She had gotten past the thought of what the inside looked like, and just focused on the outside. The school looked like it was built not only four or five years ago. She could tell because of the neat and spotless architecture of it. There were no vines running across the walls, or even a single spec of indifferent coloring. Everything was just...neat...and glossy.

"Ms. Haruno, would you like for me get your bags out of the trunk now?" Yoshi, the chauffeur/butler, asked her, standing by her side with his hands neatly clasped in front of him. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, and smiled.

"Yoshi-san, how many times do I have to tell you before you finally understand, I can handle it myself," She turned to him, and winked. "That's what I have arms and legs for, right?"

He smiled his eye wrinkling smile, and bowed lowly. "I understand, Ms. Haruno. Please forgive me."

Sakura sighed, and shook her head. "Sakura."

Yoshi returned to his previous positon with one eyebrow quirked in confusion. "Pardon me?"

She smiled. "My name is Sakura. ONLY Sakura."

Yoshi chuckled lightly, and proceeded to getting back in the driver's seat, following her orders. She nodded, and turned back around to look for the person that was suppose to help her with her bags, but she couldn't find him. Where could he be?

"Oi! Pinky!"

Death. That was what was awaiting the one that even _dared _to call her that, but once she turned around to the source of that voice, her heart skipped a beat only slightly.

The guy was...was hot. She knew that inside her mind that that word was sort of out of terms for her, but she could care less at that point. The guy looked like a fucking god. He had shoulder length, midnight black hair that, should she dare say, framed his face quite nicely. As his emerald green eyes skimmed over her small form, so did hers. He wasn't muscular, but he wasn't puny either. He was more lean than anything. Not too much muscle, and not too little. It was just right. For a moment, she had to refresh her mind on the fact that she was posing as a guy, and that she needed to act like one, so she tore her eyes away from his body, and up to his eyes. Mistake. A _BIG _mistake, if she may say. It was as if he was mentally pulling her soul out of the shell of her body, and taking it into his arms as if it belonged to him. She couldn't exactly pinpoint why she was staring so intensely at the young, hot male, but she later came to a conclusion. She was going delusional, and she was sick. Terribly sick.

"Are you the new student that Tsunade-sama was talking about?" He asked her with both of his hands shoved in the depths of his black jeans.

She tried to the best of her ability to stand in a more guy like stance, but in the end, she just chose to stand with arms crossed over her chest, and with a blank look on her face.

She shrugged. "What if I am? What's it to you?"

The raven scoffed, then closed his eyes. "Look, I wasn't told to be nice to you or nothing, so don't honestly expect me to be at your will. I'm suppose to help you settle in, so that's what I'm here to do."

Sakura just shrugged even though she knew that he didn't catch it since his eyes were still closed.

"Whatever. I can handle myself. Just tell me where my dorm is, and I can handle everything from there," She hissed through clenched teeth.

She hated help. In fact, the word help her made her want to regurgitate. She hated how weak that word sounded. It seemed like a meaningless word to some, but to her, it was also forbidden. She had a lot of forbidden words on her list, but that one made number one. When she younger, her parents had adopted an older teenager, for what reason she didn't know, and everytime she needed help, even though she complained about it, he was always there to help her up. She loathed him, _and_ that word. It was a semi definition for useless. If you were weak, you were useless. That's what she always told herself, and that's what she always believed. But eventually, he got to the age of wanting to go to college, so ever since he left, she hadn't seen him since. It was only two years ago. But the strange part was that somewhere in her heart...she missed her brother. She missed his comforting smiles, the feel of his arms wrapped around her keeping her safe from everything. She just missed him caring about her. Not even her own parents cared about her like he did. Sure they loved her, but he...he was different. Extremely different, for that matter. He would always be sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for her to come home from school. She would come running through the door, nearly exploding with excitement to see her brother. But she had only shown that kind of emotion towards him after a year he became part of the family. Before that, she didn't trust him. He had always smiled down at her, and _ helped _her. But over the next year, she began getting use to him, and eventually, she had got to where she couldn't wait to see her big brother after school. She had always missed him since he had left, and even now she did. Some days she would sit in her room, wondering just how he was getting along. One day, she was even going to call him when a thought popped into her head. He wouldn't have picked up anyway. He was too busy doing homework, or probably partying to even attempt to answer her calls. Plus, they weren't even related. It was stupid of her to actually think that her adopted brother would even call back. It made her feel so _stupid_. To even say that-

The no-named raven just sighed, turned around, and began heading back to the front entrance from where he had just came from.

"Hm, follow me," He mumbled, and miraculously, she had caught on to what he had said, and quickly grabbed a couple of bags from the opened trunk, which she guessed Yoshi must've opened while she had once again got lost in her own thoughts, and followed after him.

Yoshi looked up at his rearview mirror, and just chuckled lightly. "Those two will get along just fine. I guess I should take the rest up to her room so she will not have to make two trips."

* * *

Damnit. The inside...it was so big it was stupid. There were plenty chandeliers to ensure that the school was definitely elite. There were a bunch of statues, and whatnot, but what made her sweatdrop was the fact that they were all Tsunade statues. All made of her. She winced inwardly. There were just some things that didn't needed to be shown for everyone to see.

"-but it's whatever. I don't usually go in there, but most of the weird guys do. Hm. Come to think of it, you would probably go too if you didn't look so feminine," The raven said with his hands still stuffed in his pockets, with a smug look.

She, not entirely grasping what he had said, simply just rolled her eyes, but when what he previously said sunk into her mind, she whipped her head towards him, and gave him her best glare. She had had a lot of practice on it so it was pretty intimidating.

He looked down at her since she went down to his elbow, and quirked an eyebrow, slightly amused.

"Hit a nerve, did I? He said, smirking.

Sakura just wanted to shove his face into one of those stoned Tsunade statues. He was so irritating it was eating her slowly from the inside. If only she could actually do that. Tsunade, unfortunately, had told her to play nice, so that basically meant that she wasn't allowed to kick ass whenever she pleased like she had done at her previous school. Maybe she could just give him a couple more words. Maybe he would understand that way instead.

They had stopped at the beginning of the steps, and the raven still looked down at her, now slightly more amused. She stepped up on the first step, set her bags down, and leaned in towards his face. He didn't back down, nor did he flinch when she had invaded his personal space. He just kept that smug look on his face without a thought about backing down.

She jabbed her index finger at his chest, and narrowed her eyes at him dangerously.

"Listen, I don't know what the hell your problem is with me, but let me tell you something. I could care less. So cut the attitude out. I haven't said one rude thing to you unless it was a comeback to _your _insult towards me. I don't know why you don't like me, and I don't think I wanna know. Just leave me the hell alone, and take me to my dorm already," She hissed harshly, then bent down, and picked up her bags, then walked up the steps, leaving the raven still standing at the staircase slightly shocked. He closed his eyes with a smirk, and followed the pinkette up the stairs, his emerald orbs boring into her back with a spark of interest.

'_He's a firey one. Wait until he finds out who's his roommate_,' He smirked even wider at the thought. '_He'll definitely blow up_.'

"Here it is."

The dorm looked just as nice as the outside of the school. The walls were _ COMPLETELY _white. There was absolutely no spots on the walls. It was as if the room was just made recently. It was stupid. Like in a stupid good way. Did that make sense?

"Wow. It's nice," She said in her normal voice, then quickly looked up at him with a slightly worried expression. "Uh, I meant, damn this shit is kicking."

The raven gave her a strange look, then shook his head, and walked in. She let out a small breath of relief.

"God, I got to learn how to control my voice," She muttered under her breath with a sweatdrop.

Once she set down her bags near her bed, which she picked near the window, she plopped down on it with a sigh.

"Konoha Leaf Academy, huh? I guess I could start getting use to this place," She mumbled, while looking out the window at the numerous trees that surrounded the school.

She heard a scoff come from the other end of the room.

"Whatever. All the new guys say that when they come here, but as soon as they get in a fight, they want out. You'll be no different," He muttered, his body leaned against the wall, and his arms crossed over his chest.

She stood up slowly with her fists clenched by her sides.

"You don't know a damn thing about me, and here you stand talking as if you do. We're all made different, and let me tell you something. Normal is boring. Being the same as everyone else is no different than being different. There is no such thing as different. We're all made with a beating heart, and _feelings_. You popular kids make me sick. Always thinking of yourselves as high class shit. Well I'm sick of it. I'm tired. Why can't...why can't you people have something nice to others that differ from you? Why does everything have to be a competition? We're human too you know. Just stop acting like you're so better than everyone else, because...because you're not."

The raven stayed still for minute, then he pushed himself off of the wall, and made his way over to the pinkette. After he was placed in front of her, he leaned down just a tad, and put his hand on her head.

She looked up at him in confusion, then blushed slightly when she felt the hand slide down to her cheek. Her heart raced a mile a minute. She was scared. Scared that He might've seen through her disguise, and found out that she was a girl. But what happened next made her have the urge to fall to the floor anime style.

He elbowed her, and slapped her on the back. She nearly toppled over, but kept herself upright by shooting her right foot out, balancing her weight on her right foot.

"With an attitude like that, you'll definitely gain some respect around here!" He said, with a small, approving smile.

She looked back up at him, and tried to conceal her smile. 'I guess the guy isn't so bad, but I'm still keeping an eye out on him.'

"Now, let's hurry up and get the rest of those bags so you can meet some of my friends. They would be amazed to see someone other Naruto with weird hair coloring," The raven said, and walked out of the room.

"Oi, I didn't even catch your name!" She yelled out.

He stopped halfway out in the hall, but didn't turn around.

"Shun Kichirou."

* * *

**Again, thanks guys! I really appreciate the reviews, follows, favorites! It's been a great deal of help! Oh, plz let me know how the chapter went by reviewing! The more motivation, the better! ^^**

**Ja until next time! :)**

**DARKPETALS ~ **


End file.
